At the End of the Day
by Gabrika
Summary: Secuela de "To Make a Friend". PruCan a solicitud. Simplemente una serie de one-shots, casi sin plot. ¡Casi puro fluff! Rating T, por ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Bueeeno, esto debí haberlo subido hace como una, o dos semanas quizá... ¡pero aquí está! 8D PruCan para las fans de esta adorable pareja (agradecimientos especiales a Ninjakat405, por escribir esto, y a Fallon Kristerson, porque sin su insistencia esto no habría pasado jamás XD) No es necesario leer "To Make a Friend" para entender esto, así que eso po', a leer :)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de** ninjakat405.**

* * *

Había sido un día pacífico. Había, siendo la palabra clave.

Matthew fue capaz de limpiar la mayor parte de la casa (el baño no era su trabajo y _él _lo sabía, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de hacerlo pasar como si lo hubiera olvidado). El piso fue trapeado, los muebles limpiados, platos lavados, y las alfombras aspiradas. La habitación estaba - sintió el sonrojo subir por su rostro mientras se decía - se volvería a desordenar de nuevo en unos cuantos días, así que no prestó mucha atención limpiando la habitación y haciendo la cama.

Ahora simplemente estaba echado en el sillón, viendo un juego de hockey universitario. Algo ocurrió - una pelea, una anotación - hubo una fuerte conmoción y movimientos repentinos, pero el más pequeño, el más tranquilo de los sonidos del árbitro hablando eran tragados por el portazo de la entrada.

Matthew sintió su corazón latir más rápido y su respiración se volvió un poco más sonora ante el sonido. Era estúpido. Él no era un estudiante de primer año viendo a su pareja al término de una clase. No debería estarse poniendo tan nervioso por esto. ¡Él ni siquiera estaba aún en la habitación y estaba actuando como si ya estuvieran desnudos en la cama!

"¡Hey, Birdie! ¡Ya llegué!" Oh, qué rayos. Sólo el sonido de su voz lo hacía estremecerse. Cuando sintió el sillón hundirse por el peso extra de otra persona, repentinamente olvidó como respirar. Incluso aún después de todo este tiempo Matthew no podía detener el ímpetu de amor y felicidad y sobretodo los nervios que se arremolinaban cuando él estaba cerca. "Así que, fui donde Ivan hoy día," Gilbert comenzó.

Matthew desvió sus ojos del seguro refugio de la televisión y los forzó a mirar a la definida cara de su novio. Gilbert estaba asombroso como siempre, brillando con (lo que el llamaba "asombrosidad") impaciencia infantil, la confianza siendo derramada de su ser. Eso hizo a Matthew sentirse importante y seguro sólo sentado a su sombra.

El rubio levantó la mano y tentativamente pasó sus dedos por sobre la marca morada alrededor del ojo de Gilbert. "Puedo verlo. ¿Duele? Puedo conseguir algo-"

"¿De ese bastardo?" El albino rió. "Pfft, él ni siquiera podría golpear a Francis aunque lo intentara. No te preocupes por eso, bebé. El asombroso yo puede soportar cualquier cosa que ese pobre intento de hombre podría alguna vez hacer." Tomó los dedos titubeantes de Matthew y los besó. "Así que, sí, fui donde Ivan. Quería asegurarme de que no le estuviera haciendo nada malvado o asqueroso a esa adorable hija suya. Tu familia tiene unos genes asombrosos - aunque no tan asombrosos como los míos. Me pregunto cómo serán nuestros hijos. Mucho más asombrosos, ¿cierto?"

Matthew asintió, con el rostro volviéndose rojo. Gilbert todavía sostenía su mano. Flojamente, pero no sentía la necesidad de echarla hacia atrás.

"Mientras Ivan era un completo idiota con todo, Alfred es de hecho un gran padre, ¿sabías? Mucho mejor que Ivan. Dios, ¿cómo lo hizo para llegar tan lejos, siendo tan tonto y poco asombroso?"

"N-no lo sé, Gil." Era realmente extraño el cómo podía oír el nombre de su hermano y no sentir instantáneamente un odio abrasador profundo en su estómago. Un buen tipo de extraño. Uno realmente bueno. No quería odiarlo más. Alfred no quería que él odiara.

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Tenemos que hacer mejores bebés que tu hermano! ¡Que lo serán, por supuesto, porque no sólo tendrán lo asombroso heredado de mí, sino que también les enseñaré a ser tan asombrosos como su padre! Cuando quieras," el albino añadió rápidamente. Matthew sonrió. "Y será mejor que les enseñes a hacer panqueques tan buenos como los tuyos."

Matthew sintió las esquinas de sus labios curvarse hacia arriba y Gilbert sonrió de oreja a oreja. El agarre en su mano se intensificó, no lo suficiente como para doler, pero si para que Matthew lo notara. "¿Puedes hacerme panqueques?"

"¿Ahora?"

"¡Sí, ahora!"

"Gil, don casi las nueve de la noche."

"¡La hora perfecta para panqueques!" Tiró del brazo de su novio, enérgicamente tratando de sacarlo del sillón. Gilbert pudo fácilmente haberlo levantado y llevado hasta la cocina, pero verlo tratando de resistirse era mucho más tierno.

"Dices eso cada vez que quieres panqueques," Matthew refunfuñó, pero se paró de todas formas, ganándose otra sonrisa gigante y un beso rápido en la mejilla. Se sonrojó y se giró hacia la cocina, sólo para esconde su enrojecido rostro de vista.

"Eso es porque siempre es tiempo de panqueques. Especialmente tus panqueques, Birdie."

El rubio asintió distraídamente mientras agarraba una sartén del estante y empezaba a hurgar a través del refrigerador por leche y huevos. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ese bullicioso, idiota bocón? Mirando por encima de su hombro para ver a Gilbert sacando servilletas y cubiertos, suspiró contento. ¿Cómo podía no enamorarse de él?


	2. Chapter 2

Ehhh... sí, bueno, debí haber subido esto la semana pasada, pero por razones de fuerza mayor (o sea envolver regalos, entrenar al perro, tintar madera y blablabla) lo subo hoy 8D La autora está aceptando prompts (ya saben, ustedes dicen un tema y ella trata de hacerlo, como pedidos o algo así) así que si quieren algo en específico lo piden por acá y yo le informo. Oh, y este va dedicado a Fallon Kristerson, la loca que pidió el prompt del drabble. Sin más demora, a leer.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Gilbert tocó al rubio con el palo de hockey, apurándolo a la puerta de entrada. "Sólo apúrate, ¿sí? ¡Estará oscuro cuando lleguemos si no pones ese bien formado trasero en movimiento!" Sus ojos rojos parpadearon hacia abajo. Sip, tan bien formado y asombroso como siempre. No tan asombroso como el suyo, pero bastante cerca.

Matthew se puso nervioso. "Pero está oscuro afuera, Gil. ¿Y qué pasa si el lago no es tan sólido como pensamos?"

"Entonces nos mojaremos un poco." Tocó a su novio de nuevo. "¡Vamos, Mattie! ¿Por favor?" Con un suspiro, Matthew recogió el equipo de hockey y lo puso en el auto mientras Gilbert saltaba al asiento delantero, listo para ir al parque.

El rubio miró fuera de la escarchada ventana y mordió su labio inferior. A esta altura del año, el sol salía temprano y se ocultaba temprano. El cielo ya se estaba tornando a un gris claro de la tarde, una advertencia de que el atardecer estaba cercano. Un suave toque en su pierna lo hizo alejar su atención del nevado paisaje y se encontró con la mano de Gilbert descansando en su pierna.

"¿Tienes miedo de que te gane?" preguntó, sonriendo. Dio un giro amplio con el auto y lo llevó a la entrada del pequeño campo.

Una sonrisa insegura cruzó el rostro de Matthew. "Creo que ni siquiera puedes ganarle a Anya todavía."

"¡Eso es por qué tengo que practicar! ¡Y por qué no con el Dios del Hockey en persona!"

Matthew se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en la maletera del auto empezando a sacar las bolsas del equipo de protección. Las puso en el suelo sólo para que Gilbert las recogiera de inmediato y caminara sobre los pocos centímetros de nieve fresca hacia el lago. El agua era hielo – cuántos centímetros de líquido sólido era, era la suposición de cada uno – y estaba cubierto por su propia capa de polvo blanco.

Mientras esperaba por el maestro del hockey, se colocó los protectores (sabía como eso funcionaba, al menos) y sólo confundió los de los codos con los de las rodillas una vez – una gran mejora en su opinión. Para cuando Matthew estuvo listo para ir, Gilbert ya estaba vestido y emocionado.

"No sé cuánto tiempo tendremos para practicar," Matthew dijo, mirando al cielo de nuevo.

"Tendremos suficiente." El albino golpeó su palo de hockey contra el hielo y patinó en él. "¡Golpéame!"

"Okay… "

Les fue bastante bien durante la primera media hora. Matthew tuvo que re-enseñarle a Gilbert cómo sostener el palo, pero a ninguno le importó. A Gilbert le gustaba el calor de su novio en su espalda y Matthew disfrutaba la sensación de pasar sus brazos alrededor de él –incluso si era por un deporte sobre pegarse en el rostro. Gilbert inclusive se las arregló para hacer una anotación. Contra las treinta y cinco de Matthew. Pero era una anotación más que las que tenía antes y eso era suficientemente bueno.

Extasiado por sus múltiples logros, Gilbert patinó una vuelta de victoria por los bordes del lago. "¡Soy tan asombroso!" gritó a la silenciosa tarde. "¡Uno más, Matthew, lo tengo totalmente!"

El rubio levantó la vista del equipo que había comenzado a guardar. "Gil, está casi completamente oscuro. No puedo ver nada más allá de un metro."

"Quizás necesites nuevos lentes entonces. ¡Vamos! ¡Uno más!" Otra vuelta, otra ronda de ánimos.

Matthew suspiró y puso un puck en el suelo, agarró el palo, y apuntó hacia donde creyó que la voz de Gilbert venía. Echó sus manos hacia atrás y las balanceó adelante. Un ruido sordo resonó en el aire, seguido por un golpe y un grito. La sangre de Matthew se convirtió en hielo.

"¿G-Gil?"

"¡Schiße! ¡Gott verdammt! ¡Mein auge! ¡Das tut weh!"

"¡Gil!" Matthew corrió a través del lago, deslizándose en su camino en dirección a su novio. Cayó sobre sus rodillas para quedar al mismo nivel que el hombre que se enrollaba en sí mismo. La mano del albino estaba en su cara, cubriendo su ojo.

"E-es ist nicht so schwer."

"¡Gilbert! ¿Q-qué?" Matthew encontró el puck un poco más allá y lo recogió. Se paralizó al sentir algo húmedo y pegajoso. "¡T-te golpeé! ¿En el ojo?" chilló.

"Es ist n- no es tan malo," Gilbert repitió. "No te preocupes, Birdie."

"¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Qué pasa si quedas ciego! ¿Qué pasa si te pegué tan fuerte en la cabeza que tienes una contusión?" Luchó por quitar la mano de Gilbert de su ojo. Luego recordó que no importaba porque no podría ver de todas formas. Con un quejido de culpa, puso de pie a Gilbert y lo llevó a su auto. Encendió las luces interiores del auto y jadeó.

Un moretón rojo se formaba alrededor del ojo de Gilbert, haciendo que se hinchara. Un corte pasaba tres centímetros bajo el ojo, la roja sangre goteando por su mejilla y hacia su polera. Las manos de Matthew se crisparon y temblaron mientras decidía qué hacer primero.

Reducir la hinchazón, ¿cierto?

Matthew sacó un polerón extra y apiló nieve en un pedazo de la prenda. Le indicó a Gilbert que se pusiera la improvisada bolsa de hielo en su ojo y se dirigió a la maletera por otra prenda de ropa.

"Lo siento tanto Gil," dijo, presionando el corte con una toalla. Retrocedió ante el agudo siseo de su novio. "¡Lo siento!"

"Tú dijiste que se estaba poniendo oscuro," respondió. "Mi asombrosidad estaba simplemente ahogando tus preocupaciones. Creo que debí haber escuchado."

"No escucharás la próxima vez tampoco."

"¿Qué fue eso, Mattie? ¡Gott, esto duele como el infierno!"

"Simplemente llevémoste donde un doctor… " Matthew se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y prendió el motor. "Oh, Ivan va a matarme cuando vea lo que te he hecho… "

"¿Qué? Rayos, no. Ivan pensará que es un milagro de navidad o algo así. Espera. No le vamos a decir nada de esto. ¡Tratará de golpear mi otro ojo! Y si pregunta, dile algo asombroso, ¡como que estaba alejando un oso de ti o algo heroico como eso! ¿Okay?"

"O-okay… " Matthew trató de concentrarse en el camino, pero sus manos seguían temblando por la adrenalina. No iban a jugar hockey por un largo tiempo luego de esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueeeeno... pues de que me tardé, me tardé, ¡pero piensen positivo! Hay nuevo capítulo 8D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, mientras la historia original es de **ninjakat405.**

* * *

Era un alivio ver la casa aparecer mientras el auto subía por la pequeña colina. Las manos de Matthew aligeraron el fuerte agarre en el manubrio y se permitió apoyar la espalda en el asiento. Solo la vista de la pequeña estancia era suficiente para disipar el estrés del día.

La reunión de negocios había sido la peor hasta ahora. Matthew no podía recordar por qué rayos había aceptado ese trabajo en la compañía de seguros. Era dos pueblos más allá, en la ciudad, y lleno de gente mucho más arriba en la cadena alimenticia de lo que él podría alcanzar alguna vez. Y él, el pequeño y tranquilo Matthew, había subido de grado más rápido que un cohete al espacio y sido forzado a participar en todos los tipos de reuniones a las que su jefe no quería asistir. Como aquella de la que estaba volviendo.

Había sido un evento de tres días organizado en la principal sede de la compañía en el siguiente condado. Matthew estaba frustrado por la falta de progreso, la cantidad de estrés, y el vacío de su cama cuando iba al hotel cada noche. Pero estaba llegando al estacionamiento, sus brazos ya temblando mientras se imaginaba sosteniendo a su novio una vez más.

"Estoy en casa," Matthew llamó a la vez que intentaba lograr que sus temblorosas manos metieran la llave en la cerradura. No se molestó en sacarse los zapatos en favor de ir a buscar a su amado por la casa. La suciedad que estaba dejando en la alfombra podía esperar.

Por una vez, la voz de Gilbert no estaba dando a conocer su ubicación en la casa. Tampoco se oía el canario mascota al que el albino trataba de enseñarle a hablar. Ni los juegos de video, la música o la televisión sonaban. En su lugar, fue el olor a comida lo que guió a Matthew a su pequeña cocina.

El olor a comida quemada.

Matthew entró a la habitación y se apoyó contra la pared, sonriendo mientras saboreaba el momento. Gilbert estaba sobre la cocina, con una olla puesta en un hornillo. Las burbujas subían rápidamente a la superficie del contenido de la olla y un olor a quemado flotaba sobre el horno, así mismo una pequeña cantidad de humo.

"No me digas que Arthur te ha estado enseñando a cocinar," Matthew rió entre dientes.

Gilbert se giró de forma rápida, algo líquido volando de la cuchara de madera en su mano. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de sobremanera y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Matthew!" gritó, y luego procedió a lanzarse al rubio.

El abrazo fue gratamente aceptado y Matthew se permitió recostarse contra la sólida forma de su novio antes de que el intento de cocina tomara presencia una vez más. "¿Qué estás intentando Gil?"

"No me hagas esto, Birdie. No vengas a casa después de tres días y te burles de mí." Gilbert hizo un puchero e incluso sus ojos le rogaron. A Matthew no le gustaba el brillo oculto detrás de la felicidad. "Puedes compensar tus errores en la cama."

Matthew sintió sus mejillas arder y luchó por mantener la compostura. "V-vamos primero a apagar la cocina y el horno, ¿eh?" Evadió el intento de Gilbert de agarrar su poto se tomó su tiempo para examinar lo cocinado mientras giraba las perillas. "¿Realmente has estado viviendo de... esto?" Pinchó el desastre de pasta sobre cocida en la olla.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso ahí es el producto de lo asombroso!" El rubio rodó los ojos. "O, bueno, intenté hacerlo tan asombroso como yo. Generalmente tengo nada asombrosas cenas frente a la tele y grasienta comida rápida, pero tú dijiste que llegabas a casa hoy..."

Matthew depositó la sartén con salchichas negro carbón del fogón junto a la olla de pasta y se dio vuelta, frunciendo el ceño. Gilbert estaba mirando a todas partes excepto donde él estaba parado y las manos del albino estaban jugando con el borde de su polera. El hecho de que él había se había tranquilizado, su movimientos inciertos, era más preocupantes que sus acciones.

"¿Gilbert?"

"Pensé que, luego de un viaje de negocios tan estúpido y aburrido, podría cocinarte algo y hacer todo asombroso..."

"Oh, Gil…"

"Y sé que no te gusta las salchichas tanto como a mí, pero realmente solo puedo cocinar eso y la pasta va realmente genial con las salchichas, el novio de mi hermano lo dijo, así que-"

"Gilbert." La incertidumbre en sus ojos cuando alzó la vista hizo que Matthew quisiera sostenerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Su corazón se retorció con tal fuerza que se preguntó si sería capaz de morir por el amor que lo llenaba. "Eso es asombroso."

Gilbert dibujó una sonrisa "¡Por supuesto que lo es!"

"Pero no dejes que Arthur te enseñe a cocinar."

"¡Todo esto es mío!" Gilbert defendió.

"¿O sea que estás tratando de decirme que tú hiciste toda esta destrucción por ti mismo?" Matthew se burló "¡Eres incluso peor que él!"

"¡Acabas de decir que era una idea asombrosa!"

"En teoría, pero aparentemente no en la práctica."

Gilbert alejó a Matthew con un ligero empujón y tomó la olvidada cuchara. "Te mostraré la teoría."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Matthew chilló con una mueca de horror. "¡Nos vas a envenenar a ambos!"

"¡Entonces hazlo tú! ¡Yo solo quería hacerte sentir mejor, pero bien! Tú haces más trabajo del necesario." Revolvió el cabello de Matthew y se alejó de la cocina.

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas?" Matthew alegó ligeramente, tomando una de sus mangas y arremangándola. "Voy a enseñarte a cocinar apropiadamente."

"Pero Mattie," se quejó.

"Tú empezaste este desastre."

"Un desastre asombroso."

"Un asombrosamente gigante desastre. Arreglemos esto."


End file.
